Forever More
by PreppyLove31
Summary: After the Final Battle, Kagome finally lets go of the past and all that has happened. She glances upon the crescent moon that shined before her eyes as she finally looks forward to her new life in the feudel era...with her soon to be mate. As Inuyasha Realizes That he was a little too late. ONE SHOT! PLS R&R.


Forever More.

One Shot.

Enjoy! ^_^

The Moonlight glistened against her skin; her lips were burning red. She floated gently in the spring water. The Water relaxed her flawless skin. She inhaled the cold night's wind. She closed her eyes as she drifted off.

A waterfall filled the spring. The koi fish happily welcomed her. The animals knew when she would bathe at the spring so they would always sit by her side to keep her company.

She let her mind be at ease while her body welcomed the water surrounding her.

She slowly opened her light blue/golden/silver eyes and smiled as the crescent moon greeting her.

She didn't feel like she changed although the jewel shard changed everything about her. Physically.

'_It's been 3 years since…'_ her mind drifted as she remembered the time they finally defeated Naraku.

She was stunned that the jewel shard made her stay. Her family knew and they accepted her staying here. She was truly happy. The gang loved her staying.

'We would die of missing you, kagome' as Sango would say. Kagome appreciated everything that they did for her up until then.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard someone she recognized call her name.

"Kagome."

kagome gained her stance, chuckled and turned to greet her guest.

"What…I'm Just Bathing…Inuyasha." kagome chuckled while swimming towards him.

The Half demon rubbed his temple and lightly chuckled. "I Know but…You Need to Rest For Tomorrow. I'll wait at the entrance for you." The Priestess was deep enough that her body wasn't visible.

Kagome sighed then nodded. Her eyes traced Inuyasha, who was already making his way out.

'_You've matured…. Inuyasha.'_ a smile lightly brushed her face.

Kagome smiled at the now mature half demon. His hair was more soft and thick. His muscles and body became for fit. His voice was now as deep as his brothers.

Kagome grabbed her robe and dressed herself; complimenting her body. She brought long ravened hair forward and sighed.

She gathered herself together and made her way to the entrance. She attempted to enter the castle when Inuyasha grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"Wanna Chat Before…." Inuyasha hesitated.

Kagome smiled and lightly touched his hand. Their eyes met, but not as lovers, kagome knew that.

"Of course." She smiled and they slowly walked around the garden.

"Why aren't you at your party? You Know this is your last night." a curious half demon's eyes met kagome, who was eyeing the ground.

She stretched her arms out and let out a deep sigh. "I...Never Looked at it that way. I just love the serene night. Beautiful isn't it?"

Kagome and Inuyasha sat down and his eyes met the starry night sky. He must say, she was right. It was really beautiful.

Soon enough, everything went silent. Kagome's hair flowed with then wind night. "Inu…." "Kag…"

They both chuckled when they realized they both wanted to say something to each other but don't know how.

"You Go First." Kagome smiled at the hesitant half demon.

Inuyasha groaned frustrated and laid down on his back.

Kagome smiled and sighed and eyed her hand then a faded smiled brushed her lips.

"Kagome, I….Don't know what to feel. I guess We Both really moved….on" Inuyasha sat up and rubbed his temple. His eyes refused to look at kagome, who was now eyeing the night sky.

"But We're both happy right?" kagome's words stung Inuyasha.

'_happy….'_ It took some time for her words to sink in but Inuyasha finally nodded in agreement.

Kagome eyes wandered to Inuyasha as she chuckled, "I could never give you what kikyo has given you."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as they met kagome's.

The priestess chuckled lightly. "You know…..It's Fate….I…Really thought that you would let her go."

Inuyasha remained silent; he didn't know how to answer her because she was right. He tried to let kikyo go but he just couldn't.

"But It's Fine. I can never hold anything against you Inuyasha." Kagome smiled and continue to chuckle.

"But…We finally found what makes us happy didn't we?" kagome sighed with much content. Inuyasha noticed this and he smiled lightly.

Their conversation went for an hour and they couldn't stop laughing reminiscing about the old days of when they first met.

"I….….." their conversation was cut short when the girls came looking for kagome.

Kagome and Inuyasha laughed while making their way towards the entrance of the castle.

"kagome! there you are!" Sango threw her arms on her hips.

Kagome giggled, "sorry guys I was….."

"Stolen by Inuyasha!" Rin interrupted. Inuyasha chuckled. "Yeah! I did."

Kagome smiled and shook her head. "And besides Inuyasha Aren't you suppose to be….."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, "Damn!...The….." before the girls could mutter another word the half demon bolted straight in the castle and disappeared.

The girls giggled and followed Kagome to her chambers.

Kagome turned around and held the door before the girls could enter her room. "I have to sleep.. Good Night." The priestess dragged her last words giving a hint and it didn't go un-noticed.

"AWWW….but…but…." before Sango could say another word kagome smiled innocently and immediately shut the door.

Kagome laid flat on her bed and sighed, glancing at her hand she smiled. _'We finally found what made us happy…inuyasha…'_

Kagome sat silently at her dresser, eyeing herself in the mirror. Sango paced back and forth.

"Is she okay?" a worried Rin Asked a Very Worried Sango.

"I don't know, she's been like that for 30 minutes. Frozen. " Sango stopped and calmed herself. She knew she had to keep it together.

Kagome blinked and immediately she was out of thought. She gasped for air as if she was drowning.

Hearing Kagome come back to the real world, Sango and Rin rushed in to a very Nervous Kagome.

3 Hours Went by and they were still helping kagome.

The girls eyed how graceful she was with everything she did. They always admired how Kagome carried and presented herself. Rin and Sango looked at each other and smiled.

Kagome grabbed the handle next to her bed and sat down.

"Sango I…I Don't…." Kagome's eyes started tearing up as sango bowed before her and smiled.

"SSHhhhhh….Everything Is going to be just fine." Sango reassured a hesitant kagome.

"But...I Don't Know…There Are Millions of Emotions racing through me..It's….." Kagome felt tears at the edge of her eye so she kept her cool because she didn't want her makeup ruined.

Sango smiled, "It's Overwhelming I know. Come on Kagome, You're Getting Married." The girls giggled.

"To The Man You Love. It's how I felt when I married Miroku." Sango chuckled and smiled.

Kagome smiled and nodded in agreement. She stood up to see herself in the mirror.

Her Veil was so long that it extended outside the castle doors. Her dress was pure white. All embedded with crystals forming the crescent moon.

Kagome turned to see who was knocking, The palace Guard came in and bow. "It's Time My Lady."

Kagome froze and inhaled deeply before nodding.

The Guard Smiled then exited the room.

Kagome stood outside the castle doors. Waiting patiently for the horns to blow. She could hear the priest calling out.

"All Rise For the Bride." With that said, kagome held her breathe as the door opened and everyone saw her.

That Moment everyone went speechless. Her beauty was just pure. Kagome eyed everyone and kept her cool. There was no turning back. Then She slowly Started walking.

_**Every time our eyes meet**_

_**This feeling inside me**_

As soon as she stepped inside the hall her eyes met her future husbands and her fears went away.

A Smile came up his face. He couldn't believe he was marrying her, he never imagined that he would. AT All.

_**It's almost more than I could take**_

_**Baby when you touch me**_

Kagome smiled and slowly shook her head that only he could see. A huge smile came upon his face. He was absolutely speechless, he waited for this day to come the first day he realized that he loved her.

Kagome's eyes wandered to Inuyasha, who was smiling. He knew he was too late and that the only thing he wanted was for her to be happy.

Kagome smiled and her eyes went straight to her lover.

_**I could feel how much you love me**_

_**And it just blows me away**_

_**I've never been this close to anyone or anything.**_

Kagome was at the altar and he slowly extended his hand. Kagome smiled and gracefully accepted it. And so the ceremony began.

"Do you, Kagome Higurashi, Take this man, to be your lovely wedded husband, To Cherish and hold, through Sickness and in health?" The priest waited for kagome to respond.

Kagome smiled and nodded, "I…Do."

"Do You, Sesshoumaru Taisho, Take This woman as your wife, To love and to hold, through sickness and in health forever more?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and nodded, "I Do." His deep voice was heard through the hall.

_**I can hear your thoughts**_

_**I can see your dreams**_

_**I don't know how you do what you do**_

"You May Now…." Before the priest could finish Sesshoumaru pulled kagome in his muscular arms and kissed her.

Kagome smiled and through her arms around his neck. The crowd clapped happily.

_**I'm so in love with you.**_

_**It just keeps getting better**_

_**I want to spend the rest of my life**_

_**With you by my side**_

"I Now Pronounce you husband…and Wife." The priest declared.

_**Forever and ever**_

_**Every little thing that you do**_

_**Baby I'm amazed by you**_

The Feast came after wards and every one made their way to the royal garden. Kagome made her way to her chambers to change her dress.

Sesshoumaru Greeted his guests and welcomed them to his Banquet. Every one stopped when the royal Guard pronounced the entrance of the now Lady of Western Lands.

"Her Royal Majesty, Lady Of The Western Lands, Kagome Taisho." The guard smiled with pride. Every one who worked in the castle adored Kagome. She was humble, kind and considerate.

Sesshoumaru immediately stood up and held his breath when he saw how beautiful she looked in his mother's rare crescent moon kimono. Not one soul had worn it after his mother passed.

Sesshoumaru extended his hand and kagome gladly accepted it. He brought his lips to her ear and lightly whispered, "You look absolutely beautiful, My Lady."

Kagome shoved him and smiled.

_**The smell of your skin**_

_**The taste of your kiss**_

The Night continued and every one was very happy. Kagome laughed with Inuyasha and Miroku When Sesshoumaru interfered. "May I Steal My Wife for A Moment?"

Miroku and Inuyasha eyed the ice prince, whose eyes were kept on his bride. Kagome chuckled then met her lover's eyes. "What's Going on?"

Sesshoumaru lightly smiled, "I Believe It's Time."

Miroku chuckled and nodded, "Of course. Go ahead Kagome."

Kagome eyes met the monk and smiled, "I guess so, huh? I Better….." her eyes wandered to Inuyasha's.

The half demon noticed that kagome was looking at him so he smiled, "Good Luck." Inuyasha Chuckled and kagome shoved him when Inuyasha pulled her in and embraced her.

"Mmmm." Kagome lightly smiled and returned the hug. "Thank You." Inuyasha smiled. "No, Thank You."

Sesshoumaru smiled as kagome broke the hug and lightly bowed to her friends and accepted her lovers hand.

_**The way you whisper in the dark**_

_**Your hair all around me**_

_**Baby you surround me**_

The newly weds made their way to their new chambers. Kagome chuckled as Sesshoumaru nipped her neck and corned her against a wall.

Kagome's hand brushed through her lovers long silver hair.

Sesshoumaru inhaled her scent. He was always intoxicated by it.

Kagome brought her lips to meet Sesshoumaru's as he laid her down. The Moon's light penetrated their glass rooftop and shined down on them.

Kagome embraced Sesshoumaru as her eyes wandered to the crescent moon. A moment after, she inhaled deeply as Sesshoumaru marked her.

_**Touch every place in my heart**_

_**Oh it feels like the first time, every time**_

_**I want to spend the whole night, in your eyes**_

Kagome traced the marks on her lovers cheeks, who was sleeping soundly. It was the first time she had woken up first.

Her eyes were kept on him, admiring how calm he looked. Her thoughts wandered of how people told her that he was cold, he'll never change and he'll always be lonely.

Kagome brought her temple to meet his as she smiled. She closed her eyes while her hand was kept on his face.

"Oh, How wrong they were. Weren't they? My love." Kagome lightly whispered. Her eyes wandered around the room. It was unreal to her. She was in his chambers. Well, their chambers now.

_**I don't know how you do what you do**_

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**It just keeps getting better**_

She gained her poise and smiled at where she was. She chuckled at the thought she was in bed with the ice prince.

She was completely naked under the sheets. She sighed happily and got out. She showered and dressed herself.

She made her way out, drying her hair when she stopped as her eyes caught the door leading out the balcony.

She slowly opened the door and made her way out. She held her breath and was speechless. She could see inuyasha's forest and her well. Everything was beautiful from where she was standing.

_**I want to spend the rest of my life**_

_**With you by my side**_

_**Forever and ever**_

'_and now, there's only forward…mom'_ kagome smiled and admired the view. Kagome turned to see the maid knock. The new lady of the western land opened the door.

The maid met kagome's eyes and blushed when she was that she was only in her robe. Kagome chuckled, "Yuri"

Yuri smiled, "Bre…Breakfast is ready, My Lady." Kagome chuckled, "Thank You. Oh, and It's Kagome."

Yuri's eyes widened as a huge smiled brushed against her lips. The maid nodded happily then made her way out.

_**Every little thing that you do **_

_**Baby I'm amazed by you.**_

_**Every little thing that you do **_

Kagome smiled as she opened her closet to see that Sesshoumaru already moved her stuff in his room.

Kagome shook her head and chuckled lightly. Of course it was all what Sesshoumaru wanted her to wear. She didn't mind because she loved her lovers taste in fashion.

_**I'm so in love with you**_

_**It just keeps getting better**_

_**I want to spend the rest of my life**_

Kagome eyed herself in the mirror. Tilting her head, she moved her hair back to see Sesshoumaru's mark on her neck. _'Forever more.'_

Kagome jumped when she felt hands around her waist. She slightly turned to see her lover smiling.

"Morning." The ice prince lightly whispered with content.

"Are you okay…." Sesshoumaru was interrupted when kagome shoved him aside and chuckled. "Well, the question is….Are you okay?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and met her at the balcony. He embraced her from the back as they watch the sun rise in the horizon.

_**With you by my side**_

_**Forever and ever**_

_**Every little thing that you do,**_

_**Every little thing that you,**_

_**Baby I'm amazed by you.**_

"I love you." Sesshoumaru lightly whispered in his mate's ear. Kagome froze for a second then gently smiled.

"I Love you too." Kagome held his hands that were wrapped around her small waist.

"I'm Not Use to this. The view. This. Here. Now." Kagome sighed.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Well, Then You have to start getting use to it."

Kagome raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Wh-Why?"

Sesshoumaru smiled and embraced her, his cheeks met hers as they both looked out to the land and where they stood.

"Because this, My Love, Is All Yours… "

"Forever More."

Okay People! You Know What they Say and It's true!

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE STORY! ALL COPYRIGHTS TO THE OWNERS ^_^


End file.
